Funeral for Superman
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Fan One-Shot by 2018 movie: Death of Superman. Happy New Year 2019.


_A/N: Recently have watched The Death of Superman. Since today is December 31st, 2018; a new year of 2019 would come to pass. Decided to write an one-shot, detailing many live-action adaptions. Constructive criticism welcome. Reviews welcome. Credits to DC comics._ _Credits to the head image._ _I do not own DC comics._

* * *

 _"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." -Martin Luther King Jr._

It was a black day for Metropolis. A question was asked: _Whatever happened to the Man of Steel?_

No matter what dimension, or which city anyone can live in, the passing of a superhero from planet Krypton has affected many throughout Earth.

At the White House and the United Nations, worldwide governments passed in a state of mourning. Their countries' flags are held halfway in respect, no matter how hostile they were, or if "Clark Kent" didn't visit their land.

 _"It is a tragic day indeed for our nation, as also for our entire world. But today, our planet mourns the passing of its strongest and valiant guardian. But none are more saddened than Superman's friends and allies themselves."_

Throughout time, they taken many names; kids would call them "Super Powered Friends", or others would put it iconically: The Justice League of America.

" _For in, Superman, they not just lost their close_ _friend as well, but their powerful leader as well."_

One of their best members, Firestorm, was almost loss at words as well, "I...I-I can't believe this is happening..." his voice cracked in sorrow.

Cyborg, a noticeable member from the Teen Titians, comforted him. "Me too...I know how much bad you must feel..."

Many ordinary young citizens cried for their loss of their inspired hero. Many adults who have hats on their heads, have taken off their own. In the respect for the fallen icon.

Wonder Woman suddenly saw also, that many alien civilizations from outer space such as the Green Lanterns, are paying their respects. _"Great Hera, they all came all from the galaxies!"_

 _"Until the next dimension, Superman..."_

Then suddenly, the recognizable Dark Knight himself-the Batman, came pay for his respects before going back to the dark shadows above...

"Farewell good friend, you will be missed beyond words."

The Daily Planet closed for the day, in respect for Clark's passing or for Lois Lane's loss. They printed their latest news' headlines, however: _Superman Dead_.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have confirmed the latest report, Superman-Earth's greatest hero is dead." A view inside of the United Nations building is shown, many representatives around the world mourning for the loss. "Memorials are being held worldwide."_

 _"Here in London, the Queen has proclaimed a week of mourning."_

It seems that Superman himself, was being the Sleeping Beauty that everyone cries about. His face seemed to be in peace and passive at death.

John Stewart, a Green Lantern Corps member, was preparing himself for the funeral while hearing the news.

"... _I am here at Metropolis first cathedral, services are being held for the world's greatest hero...heads of states over four hundred are said to attend today...thousands are gathered to pay their final respects for the man of steel today."_

Wonder Woman has already worn white mourning clothes for the day, while being comforted by her own mother.

Hawkgirl wept silently in certain canyons unknown, before heading out to pay last respects for him.

 _"...the question has been on everyone's lips: without Superman, will there be a Justice League?"_

Manhunter and Flash were also thinking on this situation. "I must admit...I am also concerned of the League's future."

"Never expected to hear that kind of talk from you, John..."

"How many battles did we win simply because he was there?"

"Yeah...I used to goof around so much that because I knew Superman had my back...Now all I got would be his example...and that is not going to be enough..."

Many great heroes were there, like Aquaman and Doctor Fate. Alfred Pennyworth with many Batman's proteges were there too.

Lex Luthor was there also, Lois wouldn't hear none of it; she slapped him and berating him that he's no different from many adversaries Superman faced, thinking he's here to gloat. However, his face being solemn proved that he came to miss Superman too.

" _Today, Superman's funeral is viewed by hundreds and millions worldwide, not since President Kennedy had died. As our nation has collectively mourned...yet it is the people of the Metropolis who are feeling the loss most...we knew him best. Let us take a brief moment to celebrate his time with us..."_

"...Last year for Halloween, I dress as Superman. Now I am going to do every year for the rest of my life..."

"...We should say our goodbyes now, for what's coming-we might not have another chance..."

After giving Superman an US military burial honor by folding an American flag, they played the bagpipes in the tune of Amazing Grace.

 _Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound._

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost, but now am found._

 _T'was blind but now I see._

 _T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._

 _And Grace, my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that grace appear._

 _The hour I first believed._

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares_

 _We have already come._

 _T'was grace that brought us safe thus far._

 _And grace will lead us home,_

 _And grace will lead us home._

 _Amazing grace, Howe Sweet the sound._

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost but now am found._

 _T'was blind but now I see._

 _..._

 _Was blind, but now I see._

Military jets flew over, in respect for their hero.

Cannons shot empty bullets, their shells seemed to slow down when ejected from their places.

 _"...The Dead shall live. Mine Slain shall rise again. Wake and See yea dwell and does...Thy dew is like a dew of the morning...and the Earth Shall give Birth...to Her Dead..."_

* * *

Soon many gave eulogies, expressing sorrow and regret that Superman was there to help them time and time again.

" _Though we gather here today, bonded together in sorrow and loss. We share our precious gifts, we all of us privileged that our life are touched by Superman. The Man of Steel possessed many extraordinary gifts and he shared them with us freely. None of these gifts are more remarkable than his feelings of discern of what needed to be done, and his unfailing courage of doing it. Whatever the personal cost, let us all strive to accept his gift and pass it along in ongoing tribute to Kal-EL of Krypton. The immigrant from the stars, who taught us of how to be heroes..."_ Manhunter stated.

" _Superman...died, as he lived. Defending Metropolis. He may came from another world, but he always belonged to ours..."_

Kent's parents wept for their loss. "-Really sorry, sir-but I need you to step back a bit..."

They complied. "...she is gonna to be okay?'

"...Yes, officer...it's just a big loss for everyone..."

"...yeah...Superman was kinda like a family, wasn't he?..."

 _"Superman...was an example that inspired us us to reach beyond ourselves...to soar towards a better tomorrow...he was a hero to Metropolis, but more importantly, he was a friend...of course, he didn't act alone...the Justice League put their lives on the line also. I am sure they felt the loss of their leader and comrade most of all..._ _"_

Ace the hound, and Damian Wayne gave their best of comfort to Batman...

"...and let us not forget the quick action...from Lex Luthor, who allowed Superman the time he need to save us all."

Thanking Mayor Booker, Lex Luthor was given the podium; expressing remorse that Superman gave him words of wisdom to take part despite their differences. He would always would miss their "late-night chats". Wonder Woman narrowed her brows to this.

Meanwhile, the ones who carried his coffin shed their tears. "FOR Superman! Always, In Our Hearts!"

Right on cue, Green Lantern fired a light upon the funeral torch.

 _A/N: In the everlasting memories of_ _Kirk Alyn,_ _Bud Collyer,_ _Lee Quigley,_ _George Reeves, and_ _Christopher Reeve._ _Hope you enjoyed it, on the side-note: around 2:46pm at my place-it started to rain._


End file.
